Seras tu là ?
by Isacos
Summary: Aujourd'hui est mon jour, ils ne peuvent pas décider pour moi, plus maintenant. Du 100% Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Seras-tu là ?**

Voilà ce que ça donne quand votre petite-amie vous annonce au dernier moment qu'elle part pendant 4 (très longs) mois en Afrique : insomnie + coup de cafard = histoire !

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, seulement l'histoire, et encore…

**1**

**Prologue**

Les cachets, l'alcool, m'allonger.

Je sais ce que je fais.

Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux gestes à faire, ne penser qu'à moi, la bouteille, les cachets.

Revoir les gestes un par un : Ouvrir la bouteille, mettre les cachets dans ma bouche, porter la bouteille à mes lèvres, avaler… et recommencer, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille et la boîte soient vides.

Mais ne surtout pas penser à mes parents, à mes amis, non, surtout pas.

Je suis persuadée qu'ils comprendront que c'était devenu trop dur… Peut-être… Oh après tout, je m'en contrefous ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable…

Aujourd'hui est mon jour, ils ne peuvent pas décider pour moi, plus maintenant.

Pas en ce jour spécial.

Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Pas sans mon âme-sœur. Elle est devenue une torture, une aberration et je la rejette, la rend à qui de droit.

Cette fois le courage ne me fuira pas. Et si malgré tout je suis tentée de tout arrêter, je penserai à elle, à son dernier regard, à son dernier sourire, à son dernier baiser…


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Flashback**

**1 an plus tôt**

Santana se réveilla la première. Elle sourit en sentant le souffle chaud et régulier dans son cou et le corps nu à moitié affalé sur elle, qu'elle retenait avec son bras.

Elle caressa avec douceur les cheveux blonds et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur la tempe et le front de Brittany afin de la réveiller tout en douceur.

Elle descendit sa main libre vers le creux des reins de son amour et commença à dessiner de complexes arabesques du bout des doigts.

Elle sentit le souffle s'accélérer. Elle sourit, ça n'allait pas tarder.

Le corps se colla encore plus au sien et elle entendit un soupir de totale plénitude.

- Bonjour, mon ange, dit Santana dans un souffle.

Encore à moitié endormie, la bouche de la blonde chercha celle de la brune et y déposa le plus tendre des baisers, puis elle lui murmura : Je t'aime tellement.

A ces mots, le cœur de Santana se mit à fondre de pur bonheur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Brittany les lui disait, mais ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, et elle soupçonnait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Elle roula pour se retrouver sur Brittany et attrapa avidement ses lèvres.

La blonde répondit tout aussi férocement au baiser, tout en serrant fortement la Latina dans ses bras.

Leur langue se rencontrèrent enfin pour parler leur propre langage et leurs mains partirent à la conquête de l'autre en inventant leur propre écriture.

Plus tard, levées, douchées (à deux pour, bien évidemment, gagner du temps, avait dit Santana) et habillées, elles petit-déjeunaient amoureusement dans la cuisine.

Quand Brittany eut fini d'avaler son bol de chocolat, Santana lui prit la main et la regardant tendrement dans les yeux, lui souhaita : Bon anniversaire, mon amour.

Brittany lui fit de grands yeux ronds et s'exclama : C'est mon anniversaire ? Aujourd'hui ? Mais on est pas en juillet ! Oh mon Dieu, les Lutins de ta maison ont encore joué avec les mois !

Santana ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire attendri en entendant cette dernière remarque.

- Mais nan, mon cœur. En fait, ce n'est pas seulement ton anniversaire.

Brittany la regarda, encore plus perdue.

- Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que l'on est officiellement un couple, toi et moi.

Brittany lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires et lui sauta dessus, renversant la chaise de Santana et les faisant chuter toutes deux au sol.

- Déjà un an ! Les Fées du Temps ont rudement bien travaillé pour que je vois pas le temps passer !

Santana lui embrassa le bout du nez et se releva en l'entraînant avec elle.

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Si on allait au lac voir si les bébés canards sont enfin sortis de leur maison toute ronde, répondit la blonde, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Elles partirent donc en voiture pour le lac qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Santana.

Elles se promenèrent tranquillement, main dans la main, autour du lac puis dans le parc jusqu'à ce que 12h30 sonne.

La Latina embrassa la blonde et lui dit : On ferait mieux de rentrer, ma mère a laissé à manger dans le congel.

- Tes parents rentrent quand de chez ta tante ?

- Normalement demain dans la journée. Ce soir, toi et moi, on fêtera dignement notre anniversaire ! Dit la brune avec un petit sourire coquin. La blonde lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa longuement.

Une fois séparées et après avoir repris son souffle, la Latina enchaîna : Au fait, vu que nous sommes en vacances pour encore 15 jours, tu veux venir les passer dans notre maison secondaire avec mes parents ? Demanda la brune avec une petite moue timide.

Brittany lui sauta de nouveau dans les bras, l'embrassa encore et lui répondit dans un sourire joyeux : Lord Tubbington pourra venir aussi ? Il doit m'apprendre des gestes de self-défense.

Santana lui sourit tendrement : Bien sûr ! Il nous les apprendra à toutes les deux.

- Génial ! Faut juste que je prévienne ma maman pour qu'elle me prépare des affaires.

Santana l'embrassa sur la joue et partit un peu en avant pour chercher la voiture pendant que Brittany appelait sa mère.

Soudain, une voiture surgit de nulle part, à forte vitesse, et fonça directement sur Brittany.

Horrifiée, Santana n'eut que le temps de hurler le prénom de sa petite-amie avant que celle-ci ne soit percutée et envoyé valsée à plusieurs mètres.

La Latina se précipita vers son amour tandis que la voiture finie sa course contre un arbre.

Elle la trouva couverte de sang, un de ses bras et une de ses jambes formant un angle bizarre.

- San, j'ai mal… gémit la blonde.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, Britt. J'appelle les secours. Répondit la brune terrifiée.

- Les bébés canards n'ont rien ?

- Non, mon ange, ils vont bien. Répondit la brune en pleurant.

- Tant mieux… San, j'ai froid… viens me réchauffer.

- Oh mon Dieu, Britt, reste avec moi ! Paniqua la Latina en la couvrant de son manteau et en s'allongeant à son côté, prenant délicatement la main valide dans la sienne et collant sa tête à celle de la blonde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, San. Lord Tubbington saura me soigner, il a eu son diplôme, tu sais. La voix se faisait faible.

Santana éclata en sanglots.

- Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, ne me quitte pas, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi ! Je t'aime.

Dans un murmure presque inaudible : Je t'aime aussi.

La pression dans la main de la brune se relâcha.

- Britt ? Brittany ? BRITTANYYYYY ? Hurla hystériquement la Latina.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite et durant les sept prochains mois resta confus dans la mémoire de Santana. Elle était là sans y être. Son amour, son âme-sœur, sa vie, était dans le coma sans qu'il soit certain qu'un jour elle en sorte. Oh, bien sûr, leurs amis du Glee Club l'entouraient, lui apportaient leur soutien et venaient régulièrement voir Brittany à l'hôpital, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle se sentait vide, brisée, inutile. Vivante dehors, morte à l'intérieur.

Elle ne put même pas s'en prendre au conducteur de la voiture, se soulager en le haïssant. Il était mort ce jour-là. Il avait fait une crise cardiaque en conduisant, ce qui avait entraîné l'accident. C'est ce que la police avait dit aux parents de Brittany plusieurs jours après. Un banal accident, un « mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ».

Un peu plus de 7 mois après l'accident, et n'ayant plus aucun espoir, les parents de la jeune blonde décidèrent de faire débrancher les appareils qui la maintenaient en vie. Au grand désespoir de Santana qui ne pouvait pas s'y opposer, malgré tous ses efforts.

Elle regarda, impuissante, le personnel médical éteindre un à un tous les systèmes de survie de sa bien-aimée.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, tout contre le corps de Brittany et lui prit la main. Elle priait et suppliait n'importe quel Dieu pour que son amour lui soit rendue, qu'elle ne parte pas loin d'elle, là où elle ne pourrait pas la suivre dans l'immédiat.

L'alarme de l'appareil de surveillance cardiaque se mit à sonner, une infirmière l'éteignit et mit l'appareil sur silencieux. Le tracé était plat, le rythme à zéro.

C'était finit. Brittany les avait quitté pour toujours, emportant avec elle l'âme de Santana.

Le jour de l'enterrement, Santana fit une crise d'hystérie, ce qui amena les membres du Glee Club à la surveiller étroitement pratiquement jour et nuit.

Mais au bout de quelques mois, croyant que le plus dur était passé, ils relâchèrent leur vigilance. Et Santana en profita pour enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution…

- A tout de suite, mon ange.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Seras-tu là ?**

Je l'aime à en mourir, ironique, non ?

Pourtant tout n'a pas été facile avant que nous ne soyons officiellement ensemble.

Nous sommes passées d'amies à meilleures amies extrêmement rapidement, on se confiait tout, on partageait même les mecs ! Puis nous sommes devenues amantes, et là, tout a commencé à changer. Le poids du rôle que je jouais tous les jours pour continuer à exister dans son cœur me pesait de plus en plus, voir tous ces machos, ces frimeurs, l'embrasser, les imaginer la mettre dans leur lit, et continuer à être sa confidente et sa meilleure amie, comme si de rien n'était, comme si cela ne me touchait pas, me détruisait petit à petit. Quateroues a été le minus de trop.

J'ai joué le tout pour le tout.

Lui ais avoué mon amour, tenté de la convaincre.

Je l'ai vu vaciller, touchée par mes paroles.

Pendant quelques infimes secondes, elle a réellement été mienne.

Puis elle a prononcé son prénom et tout a basculé.

Elle l'a préféré à moi…

Alors je me suis éloignée.

J'ai tenté de l'oublier.

En vain.

La douleur, l'espoir, se disputaient mon cœur.

Jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Mais son sourire, Dieu qu'il me manquait alors.

Dieu qu'il me manque maintenant…

Il était une caresse que sa beauté offrait à ceux qui l'approchaient. Mais pas de trop près, j'y veillais jalousement. Maintenant son souvenir est devenu une douleur. Non, en fait, tout souvenir se rapportant à elle m'est devenu intolérable, ils creusent un peu plus l'abîme qui a pris la place de mon cœur. L'abîme de sa mort contre le vide de ma vie. Difficile de choisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait donc que ça cesse.

J'ai pris la décision qui s'imposait.

Ca y est, la tête me tourne, je me sens plus légère. Dieu, si tu existe, on va pouvoir régler nos comptes ! Tu vas devoir t'expliquer ! Je t'ai prié tous les jours pendant sept mois entiers. As-tu seulement entendu mes suppliques, hein ? Y as-tu seulement prêté attention ? Comment un Dieu soit disant fait que d'amour, a-t-il pu me donner un être aussi exceptionnel et me l'arracher ? Dans quel but ? Me voir souffrir ? M'anéantir ? Moi, Santana Lopez, je l'admets, tu as gagné, je souffre au-delà de l'imaginable, au point de ne plus vouloir de la vie. Alors, fier de toi ? Je te rends mon avenir ! Fais-en ce que tu veux, je m'en lave les mains. Tu as ouvert un gouffre, alors je vais m'y jeter de ce pas.

Mon ultime pêché est le tien !

Je n'ai pas peur.

Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma destination.

Je ne sens plus mon corps, je m'éloigne de moi pour, je l'espère de toute mon âme, me rapprocher d'elle.

Je transpire. Pourtant j'ai froid.

Pas de peur…

Encore quelques secondes.

Ne penser qu'à elle.

Des images jaillissent dans l'esprit de Santana, elle commence à voir des arcs-en-ciel sur lesquels galopent des licornes, sans doute les effets des médicaments, se dit-elle.

Puis elle l'aperçoit.

Celle qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer est là, tel un ange.

Son ange.

N'en déplaise à ce Dieu jaloux !

Dans un ultime sursaut de vie, Santana murmure son prénom : Brittany…

Celle-ci, bien que lui adressant un immense sourire, à les yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, San ?

- Je ne pouvais plus continuer sans toi…

Brittany lui ouvre grand les bras, Santana s'y engouffre et se sent de nouveau entière, à sa place.

La blonde l'embrasse et se penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

A l'écoute de ces mots, un sourire figé se dessine sur les lèvres dorénavant froides de la Latina.

Son cœur lutte encore vaillamment, livrant son dernier combat, plein de bravoure, avant la fin, certaine.

Mais doucement, lentement, il admet sa défaite.

Jusqu'à sa reddition totale, absolue, définitive.

- Aujourd'hui, cela aurait fait 2 ans pour nous. Cette fois-ci, j'y ais fais attention. Bon anniversaire, mon amour…


End file.
